safe
by Rosie the Cook
Summary: set a little after haunted jesse has been avoiding suze till he decides to show up in her room at 3 am -now paul is trying to send jesse back to the 1850s- on hold-im kinda not liking how this story is going i'll pick the story back up later maybe
1. ch 1

1 A/n: this is my 1st fanfic I thought of it today while spacing out in 2nd period. I hope you like it!

disclaimer: I would never be able to come up with something as amazing as mediator everything belongs to Meg Cabot

Ch.1

Suze's POV

It's been a week since that amazing kiss in the graveyard, and it's even worse than after the first time Jesse kissed me. At least then he still talked to me this time he just vanished. He went to live in the rectory and now he never comes to visit me. Well not when I'm awake anyway, I know he comes at night because when I wake up my window is closed firmly to make sure I don't freeze to death every morning. And its not like school is any easier. I can't get this Jesse thing off my mind plus there is the whole spawn of Satan giving me shifter lessons thing. Paul just told me that I would have to start lessons with him tomorrow or as he put it- would be forced to exorcize _Rico Suave_. And then of course he had to go and grab my butt being the asshole that he is, so I got detention for kicking him in the groin.

"Suze, Dinner!", Dopey yelled up the stairs. I knew when I got down there mom would start in on me for getting yet another detention so I feigned sickness (cramps of course) and started my homework. I couldn't really concentrate though. I was too nervous about starting lessons with Paul. I mean what if he tried to kiss me again. I sure as hell don't want his lips coming anywhere near mine. And any way last time I came to his house I ended up with completely disfigured feet. Tomorrow I would make sure to where the most comfortable shoes I own.

Finally I decided I wasn't getting any where on my homework so I got ready for bed, but I couldn't fall asleep for hours. I kept thinking of all the bad things that could happen to me while I was at Paul's house. I was also thinking about how much better life would be like if Jesse was here holding me in his arms, calling me querida, and kissing me. I was thinking about this til about three o'clock a.m., when all of a sudden I heard Jesse appear at my window. I moved so that I could watch him but he couldn't see that I was awake. I didn't want him to go away, which is what he was bound to do if he knew I was awake and watching him. When I looked over at him and saw Jesse's oh so hot body, what I saw shocked me. He was sitting on the window seat petting spike (who showed up the second Jesse appeared) and here comes the shocker: he was looking at me with what could only be described as longing. But why was he longing for me? He could have me! I'm sure he knows that! I couldn't figure it out. All these questions were going thru my head. Did Jesse love me? If he does then why has he been avoiding me all week?

All of a sudden Jesse put down spike and started walking toward me. I quickly shut my eyes. Then I felt Jesse stroke my cheek in the same way he had that time I was in the hospital when the RLS angels beat me up. My heart started beating really fast..

"I love you Querida," Whoa! Am I hearing right? Did Jesse just say he _loves me!?! _and right then Jesse leaned down and kissed me. Right on the lips. So I did what any girl who had a hot guy telling them he loved her would do. I kissed him back. At first he was extremely surprised that I was awake but he got used to it quite soon considering that he stuck his tongue in my mouth. Not that I minded at all. It was amazing, I felt like I was in heaven. This was how I wanted to spend the rest of my life, In Jesse's arms, preferably making out with him. I pulled him down onto the bed with me. I broke the kiss for about a half a second and told Jesse that I most definitely loved him back. This must have made him happy because the next thing I knew he grabbed me up and started kissing me all over again .

We must have made out for like 10 minutes before Jesse came to his senses and realized he was making out on a bed with a girl he wasn't even engaged to.

"Susannah, we can't do this. A relationship between us is a dead end. It can go nowhere! I am dead and you are alive, querida. Remember! You need to find someone alive." God this was annoying! Here we were making out and having a very good time when Jesse has to start up with that whole "you need to be with someone alive" thing again.

"Didn't we already go over this?" I said exasperated, "I don't want to be with someone alive, Jesse! I want to be with you!"

This caused him to swear in Spanish but then he kissed me again so it was ok. After that he just held me in his strong arms. I fell asleep like that and the best part was when I woke up Jesse was still there holding me and in his arms. I felt safer with him than I had ever felt in my entire life.


	2. ch 2

1Ch. 2

Jesse's POV:

My Querida finally woke up. I had been watching her sleep for a while now. I can't believe what happened last night. It was unbelievable, but horrible at the same time. All my avoiding Susannah - only coming when I was sure she was sleeping to close the window so _mi Amor _didn't freeze when she woke up in the morning, not talking to her, and pretending like she didn't mean anything to me - all ruined in an instant. And I was barely upset. I couldn't be. I love Susannah even more than I had loved Clara. But I don't want to think about Clara or how she hurt me. All I want to think about is how my gorgeous, amazing, independent Querida loved me back. I had planned on leaving last night after she fell asleep, but I couldn't. I didn't want to. I loved the feel of her body next to mine in my arms, how when she fell asleep in my arms she didn't have any of her nightmares about Paul, like I had seen she had been having all last week when I came to watch her sleep, and the way she smiled when she woke up and saw I was still here. I gave her a quick kiss, and all of a sudden she was all tense and nervous.

"Querida what is it?"

Suze's POV:

I had to tell him. About Paul's lessons I mean. I know Jesse is going to get mad but last time I didn't tell Jesse something about Paul, my house got trashed, I got grounded, and worst of all Jesse got mad and moved out. Who knows what he would do if I didn't tell him this time. He might break up with me or something and I can't deal with that right now.

"Jesse you aren't going to like this but I don't want you to find out some other way." And I told him. Everything. From when I shifted to the shadow land, and made the deal with Paul, to yesterday when Paul told me I would start lessons with him today after school. To say that Jesse was mad would be the understatement of the year. He kept saying things like- Querida, I understand that you feel that you feel that you have to protect me but I don't want you jeopardizing your safety to do so.- I would do anything to keep Jesse here with me especially now that I know that he loves me.

Finally after a lot of coaxing and kissing I calmed Jesse down, but he still didn't trust Paul to keep his hands off me. Jesse informed me that he would be joining me at school today. It was actually kind of nice, I hadn't seen Jesse for a while and I needed to get a full dose of Jesse and his abs each week and since I had missed last week I needed extra Jesse time.

During classes Jesse just stood there sometimes talking to me even though I couldn't respond. By lunch I figured Jesse and I could use some alone time - if you know what I mean. So I told Cee Cee and Adam that I had things to do. I can't say Cee Cee looked to upset to have Adam to herself. After that Jesse and I went down to hang out by his grave, but when we got there we weren't alone. There were two people there already- or I should say one person and one ghost.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - you see that purple button the bottom of the page? Do you know what happens when you click it? Well I'll tell you - a little review box comes up so that you can give me your comments on my story. Now that you know what it does you have no excuse not to review so I will be expecting at least 8 new reviews!


	3. ch 3

1**A/N-**thanx 2 those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! 2 everyone else I want you to review after this chapter if you like it or not. Just give me tips on how to make it better if you don't like my story!

**A/N- **srry 4 the long wait 4 this chapter- I lost the notebook that had this chapter written in it and I was to pissed off and depressed about that to rewrite the chapter so 4 those of you who wanted another chapter it's a good thing I finally found the notebook!

**Dark-Killer**-thanx I read your stories they were good

musicalspazz13- don't worry I wont I don't write like that

**Pixie Pam-** thanx so much 4 telling me you like my story you made me feel luved

**Haily-**thanx 4 reviewing

**amiala**- srry 4 confusing you it was to keep you reading you find out more about Clara in this chappy

**KoolKate775-** I'm glad you don't find my story creepy thanx 4 reviewing

**Irishchick777- **the conflict is coming

angel From Fairyland- sorry about the short stories after this chappy I'll try to make them longer

**clavel**- thanx- you have 2 read 2 find out who the ghost is also I read your story with Zane and I loved it I reread it all the time!

**Katysays22- **next chapter finally here

**flonshoe**- ull just have 2 read 2 find out who is the grave!

Chapter 3.

Jesse's POV:

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Suze and her cowboy"

When I saw the couple standing by my grave all I could do was gape at them. Of course that bastardo Paul was there. He is always there, where he is not wanted, but he wasn't the reason I couldn't keep my mouth closed.

"Nombre de Dios, Clara?" I cant believe it was her. I hadn't seen her for a century and a half and all of a sudden she shows up now with Paul? What in the name of God is going on?

"Hello Jesse" Clara said coyly, while she played with a coil of her curly, black hair, "long time no see."

"And who the hell are you?" That was Susannah of course. I still wasn't completely used to her up front, in your face, loudmouth attitude. She was so different from the girls from when I was alive. They had been much more quiet than Susannah, and most of them were _a lot _more modest than Susannah (not that I dislike the way Susannah dresses at all), but the girls from my time were also very sneaky- which is why I shouldn't have been so surprised when Clara grabbed my arm and said "I'm Clara, Jesse's fiance."

Suze's POV:

What the f? FIANCÉ?!?! I felt like I had been punched in the stomach, hard! Didn't Jesse just tell me last night that he loved me? And can ghosts even have fiances?

"Ex-fiance," Jesse said quickly, shoving Clara away from him, and gently pulling me closer to him. Ex-fiance is better but come on? How many ex- fiances could he possibly have, imean back then having even one broken engagement was like kissing your reputation goodbye!And I thought Maria was his ex-fiance, where does clarafit into the story? I told Jesse this and he said exasperatedly "Susannah, Maria was not a real fiance. My father ordered that marriage. And then when I went to break off the engagement with Maria so I could marry Clara,Clara went and married someone else behind my back." Jesse said bitterly, "and you know the rest- Maria had me murdered for daring to humiliate her by breaking off the engagement." So Jesse had'nt only broken off his engagement to Maria because he realized they were completely incompatible. He had an extra reason for ending the engagement. He had been in love with Clara. Rather

"So she is definitely an ex?" I asked, I was pretty mad that Jesse hadn't told me about this sooner. I was also kind of worried that Jesse might have some lingering feelings for Clara. Jesse assured me that, all that Clara was, was an ex, but just as Jesse gave me a quick kiss on the lips, which I happily reciprocated (this made Paul look particularly murderous, and nauseated), I heard Clara mutter that Jesse wouldn't be an ex for long. I wondered briefly what that meant, but as Jesse pulled me into an embrace I quickly forgot about it.

"Clara what on gods green earth are you doing here?" Jesse asked after he pulled away from me.

"I have been stuck in this world since my death like you have been since yours," she replied, "Paul was going to help me get to heaven or my next life or whereever I am supposed to move on to, but then you showed up, so I thought maybe we could talk." This isn't making any sense at all! Something very weird is definitely going on. I am pretty sure that Clara is hiding something from Jesse and me because Paul doesn't just help any ghost. Not when there is nothing in it for his selfish, egoistic self. Paul especially doesn't mediate ghosts. He thinks it is below him to help others. I really want to know what is going on though, because last time Paul was in cahoots with one of Jesse's ex-fiances it ended rather bad.

"So, Suze, while these two old lovers get reacquainted why don't we go somewhere else and get reacquainted ourselves?" Paul said with suggestive tone, so only I could hear. But unfortunately for Paul, I guess he wasn't quiet enough because Jesse just turned and punched him, leaving him cursing at Jesse just as the bell rang to end lunch.

sorry so short-i'll try to make the next chapters longer. u kno wat 2 do-just hit the purple button!


End file.
